Death Whispered a Lullaby
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: After a brief encounter with the spirit of Death, Jack becomes curious. What exactly is this Death, why do the other guardians fear it, and why can Jack see it when only those who are dying can? In search for answers, Jack finds out that there is more to this spirit of Death and he must do everything in his power to keep Death safe. But can he when there is so much more at stake?
1. Chapter 1

**Should I really be working on a new story?  
Probably not.**

 **But this wouldn't leave me alone, so I must!**

* * *

Winter and rain never worked together. Wet snow was slushy, frigid, and just plain _wet_. Jack hated it when it rained during the winter, and he often found himself wondering who's bright idea it was to do such a thing.

On days like today, when he had just place freshly fallen snow down and it ended up randomly rain, Jack wished he was battling Pitch again; anything was better than slushy snow.

So Jack set off to try and find something to do; since all his hard work was for not. At first he thought of going to go play with Jamie and his friends but then remembered that the boy was in school.

' _Should have made it a snow day._ ' Jack thought to himself as he walked the streets of Burgess. ' _Than again, Jamie and his friends probably wouldn't want to play out in this weather… this sucks._ '

Walking past the town square, Jack had the sudden feeling that he was being watched. But whenever he looked back, nothing was there. Shrugging it off as nothing important, the winter spirit continued on his way. Past the grocery store, the library, and a quick sweep by the school and still Jack had that feeling.

The feeling lasted all day and even now, as he walked Jamie home, he still felt like he was being watched.

"Something bothering you Jack?" Jamie's voice spoke out, snapping the spirit out of his train of thought.

"Hm, what?"

"You haven't spoken a word since the school. Is something wrong?"

Jack had to give credit when credit was due. Jamie somehow always knew when something was wrong with Jack and the spirit felt grateful that the boy cared that much for him. Shaking his head Jack gave the boy a light poke with his staff.

"I'm fine, just have this weird feeling is all." Jack said as they made it to Jamie's house.

"What kind of feeling?" Jamie asked as his little sister Sophie came running out of the house at seeing Jack.

"… Like someone is watching me, but it is probably nothing." Jack said as he lifted the little girl up into the air; earning the spirit a loud giggle from Sophie.

"You sure?" Jamie asked. "It's not Pitch is it?"

Setting the girl down Jack shook his head. "Pitch won't be a bother for a very long time. Maybe forever if I'm lucky."

Smiling at that, Jamie and Sophie gave Jack a quick goodbye before running inside the house. Finding himself smiling Jack took to the sky and allowed the winds to carry him lazily through the town. Jack knew he had other places to go, other places to freeze, but he just wanted to skim over the town one last time. To make sure nothing was _truly_ there.

Jack had flown over some apartment buildings when he heard it; a loud crashing sound with people screaming at the top of their lungs. Nearly falling from the current of wind in surprise, Jack turned around to find a horrifying sight.

A car had crashed into another and the first was under the latter. The cars were dented, broken, and sparks were flying. Jack had seen many crashes before but something about this one stirred him wrong. Flying closer to the wreck, Jack noticed that one of the screams from inside the crushed car was that of a child.

As panic set in, Jack landed on the street and ran over to the cars. Looking through what remained of the back window, Jack spotted a small boy, no more than four or five, stuck in his seat; screaming for his mommy and daddy. Jack didn't want to but as he looked to the front of the car he found why the parents didn't answer.

They were dead.

Jack felt sorry for the boy, but he had to put his focus on trying to get the boy out. The town's folk were trying to get the people out of the top car and that gave Jack some time. Freezing the back door, Jack tapped it with his staff and watched it fall to the ground. Slinking his way into the wrecked car, Jack soon was next to the little boy who was crying madly.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm gonna get you out of here." Jack said as it shocked him that the boy turned to look at him with his wet eyes.

' _Guess this kid is a believer_.' Jack thought as he froze the seat belt and it broke. ' _Makes this easier_.'

Taking the boy in his arms, Jack nearly dropped him when the boy started scream 'Monster!' At first Jack thought the boy meant him but when he looked to where the boy way, the spirit's jaw dropped. In the front seat, where the boy's parents were, stood a tall figure dressed in a black hooded cloak. The figure was reaching out for the dad, who had been driving, but Jack noticed it shy away he had to guess the figure saw them.

"Who are you?" Jack called out, not sure if he would receive an answer.

And he didn't as the figure quickly caressed the man's cheek and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

A little dazed at what just happened, Jack remembered eh had to act quickly before any adult came and saw him hold the boy; or more like a boy floating midair. Squeezing his way out of the car, Jack snuck his way into the nearby alley. Setting the boy down on the ground, Jack frowned at how the boy was still crying.

"Hey hey, it's alright. You're safe now." Jack said as he crouched down and pulled the boy into a hug.

"B-but M-Mommy and D-D-Daddy?" the boy sobbed into Jack's sweater.

Jack wanted to lie, he wanted to tell the boy that they were okay, and that he would see them soon. But he couldn't, instead Jack stood up and gave the boy his hand.

"Let's go see if we can find someone to watch over you." Jack said as he walked the boy out of the alley and towards the crowd of people. Jack could tell, just from the look the boy gave him that the kid understood what he meant and followed the spirit blindly.

As they reached the crowd, Jack felt the boy tug at his hand. Looking down Jack saw the boy reaching out to someone in the crowd.

"GRANDMA!"

"JASON!"

An elderly woman with long grey hair stormed out of the crowd and the boy, Jason now, let go of Jack's hand and ran to her. Jack smiled, at least there was someone to watch over him.

Turning back to the cars, Jack frowned. What had been that thing in the car? He couldn't get a good look at it since it had its oversized hood up but Jack did see the hands; pale, delicate, but slightly calloused at the back of the palm. And if Jack was correct, he might have seen black nail-polish.

Shaking his head, Jack decided that he should ask the other guardians about this. Maybe they had answers that would explain what he saw. Taking to the sky with help from the winds, Jack made his way to the Pole where he could hopefully catch North for a few seconds.

Christmas was in fact only two months away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

By the time Jack made it to the workshop it was almost time for the sun to set. The colors that cascaded over the snow were marvelous but Jack had no time for that. He had to ask North about what he saw.

Flying in through a window, Jack watched as the many yetis were working on toys. North was nowhere to be seen here so Jack flew over to the man's office, but no North. Figuring the globe was the next best place to look Jack went there and lucky to find North staring at the globe.

Landing just behind him, Jack walked up to the tall man and looked to the globe.

"What you looking at?" Jack asked but North didn't turn to look at him.

"A light was flickering earlier today." North said as he crossed his arms. "I know this light, just like I know all of them, and I know for fact that this light is too early to be a flickering."

"Who's light was it?" Jack asked.

"A little boy named Jason May." North said. "He lives in Burgess, like your Jamie. He is only five and a half, much too early to stop believing."

"Really?" Jack asked, realizing what North was saying. A light not only flickered out when a child stopped believing, but also when… "But it came back on right?"

"You should know Jack," North said as he finally looked to the winter spirit. "You saved his life. But question is why was light flickering to being with?"

"I don't know," Jack said. "I mean, he looked alright to me. He even saw me."

"So believing is not issue." North said and it was than the gears in the old man's head began to turn. "What did you see Jack?"

"A car crash, poor kid lost both his parents." Jack said as he held his staff close to him. "But he has a grandma to look out for him."

"Yes yes, very good." North said but it was obvious in his voice that is not what he meant. "But what did you see in car?"

It was than Jack remembered he had a question to ask. "I saw a tall figure dressed in black. I couldn't make out a face but it touched the Dad than left in a puff of black smoke."

It was then that North's expression turned to concerned. Placing his hands on Jack's shoulders, North began spouting a hundred questions an hour if Jack was alright or if it had touched him and if he felt fine. Shrugging the man's hands off him, Jack took a step back.

"I'm fine, what's got you so worked up?" Jack asked but North didn't answer as he went over to the globes controls and activated the aurora borealis signal. "Hey! What is going on?"

"What you saw Jack is very bad." North said as he turned to look at the spirit. "No one is supposed to see them unless…"

"Unless what? What did I see North?" Jack pressed on, wanting answers and wanting them now more than later.

North looked hesitant, he even tried to avoid the questions entirely by changing the subject on how Sandy and Bunny should be here soon. But Jack would have none of it, floating with the wind up into the man's face Jack gave North a very serious look.

"Jack, listen to me." North said as calmly as he could. "I alone cannot explain it. The others need to be here so they know what has happened as well. So please, Jack, be patient da?"

Jack didn't want to be patient, but the boy was smart enough to know when he had lost a battle and with a huff he floated over to a nearby beam and sat down on it. If he had to wait for the others, he was going to sulk while doing it. Childish, yes, but Jack was forever a child so certain things didn't die out with the years.

Jack didn't know when everyone got there, he probably fell asleep at some point, but when a hand shook his shoulder Jack opened his eyes to see Sandy floating next to him. The little yellow man motioned for Jack to come down and when Jack saw that everyone was here he followed.

At the moment he touched the ground Jack was bombarded with questions and hands all over him. Tooth had her hands on his cheeks while asking him if he felt alright, Bunny grabbed him by the shoulders asking if Jack's vision was going out or something, and Sandy was popping image after image and far too fast for Jack to make out.

Finally having enough of everyone fussing for no reason, Jack shook everyone off him and took a step back.

"What's with you guys?" Jack asked as he smoothed out his sweatshirt.

"What's with us?" Bunny said in a worried tone. "Frostbite you can't be serious."

Jack just stared at everyone. They all looked very concerned about something but Jack was oblivious as to what it was. Shrugging his shoulders, Jack turned to North for answers. Seeing the looking Jack gave him, North sighed and pinched the brim of his nose.

"Jack does not know of it." North said to the others. "I thought it best for us to explain it to him together."

"Really North," Tooth said as she shook her head. "You could have told us that beforehand."

"uh hello?" Jack said, not liking that no one was answering his question. "Anyone mind telling me what is going on?"

Sandy nodded and, at a slower pace, formed images over his head. _Jack, eye, some weird looking knife, a healthy tree losing its leaves_ , And for an added bonus, Sandy formed a flower in his hands and fell to the ground.

"Uh thanks Sandy, but can someone explain all… _that_ to me in words." Jack said as he helped the sandman back up.

"What he was trying to say Jack, is that you saw… oh, how do I put it?" Tooth said as she looked to North.

"Well it is simple, he saw… maybe not so simple."

"I'll tell ya what you saw," Bunny said as he stood in front of Jack. "Ya looked straight at death, bloody hell!"

Now Jack was confused. Death? What he had seen was death? That couldn't be right. Death was just that, death. You died and you went onto a better place. Well, most of the time. Jack being a prime example.

"You're kidding right?" Jack asked. "No one can look at death. It's not a person… is it?"

"You really don't know, do you?" Bunny asked, face showing the shock he felt.

"If you think about it Bunny, Manny intervened in Death taking Jack. So it isn't surprising that Jack hasn't seen Death." Tooth said as she floated over to Jack. "But why see Death now?"

"I'm still kind of confused." Jack said as watched his friends' talk to themselves.

"You see Jack," North spoke up. "One only sees Death when, well, one is near death. So when you tell me that you saw Death it led me to believe you were going to…"

Now Jack understood why his friends were so worried. Just as North had put it, only the dead saw Death. And Jack had definitely seen something but so had the boy. And Jack was still here and the boy was too. So what had happened?

"Well, I didn't. And I don't think someone can die twice." Jack said but as he thought about it, in a way they all could. But only if all the children stopped believing, and Jack was certain that something like that wasn't going to happen all at once.

"Maybe, maybe not." Bunny said as he stepped closer to Jack. "But we don't take that chance. Death is a scary little show pony. We, and all the other spirits, stay clear of Death and dare not look at it."

"Cause you're afraid that if you see it… you'll die." Jack said softly, completely understanding now. "But we're immortal, Death shouldn't affect us."

"We don't know that." Tooth said as she flew next to Jack. "No one has ever spoken with Death… and lived."

Even Sandy was worried Jack saw, he could see his body shaking and sand falling off him. And Jack could tell by the look in North's eyes that he was a little bit terrified. Everyone was, and Jack, in a way, understood why.

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

"How do we?" Bunny asked with a scoff. "Have you ever met someone who is living to talk about a time when they had tea with Death? No!"

"We just are being cautious, Jack." North said. "And now that we know you are alright, I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Don't go looking for Death now." North said and Jack was a little shocked by this.

"Why would I go looking for Death." Jack asked.

"Because you are you." Bunny said but North quickly cut him off.

"Because it is not safe. So, promise me Jack? Pozhaluysta." North said as he placed a hand on Jack shoulder.

Jack for a while was quiet. His curiosity getting the better of him as he thought of this… Death. Death couldn't be that bad, if Death was like them than it must have a purpose or center. Jack's mind soon began to think about how since he had seen death and not died he may be able to see Death again. But then he remembered what North was asking him.

"…Yeah, I won't go looking for Death."

"Good. Now that we have settled this, if you all excuse me. Christmas is coming soon and I has to be prepared." North said as he walked off into his workshop.

Soon everyone was saying goodbyes and saying how Jack should stay low for a few days to just play it safe. Once they all had left, leaving Jack to stand there alone, the winter spirit smiled to himself.

He wouldn't go looking for death, he had promised North.

But North hadn't said anything about Death finding him.


	2. Chapter 2: Knowledge Seeking

_**WARNING!**_

 **The author would like you to know that there will be a death in this chptr.  
But not a main character.**

 **Thank you for your time and...**

 **ON WITH STORY!**

* * *

Jack knew that having Death finding him would be difficult, but he never imagined it would be this hard.

First Jack had returned to where the car crash had been. The cars had been removed leaving only the skid marks behind and Jack stood on a nearby lamppost for what seemed like hours before he figured that Death was long gone from this place. Thinking about it, Jack realized that he shouldn't be surprised by this.

Death had disappeared in a puff of black smoke and if Jack had to think about it, Death probably already did whatever it was Death did and had no reason to stay.

So Jack walked around the town, trying to figure out where he could _accidently_ bump into Death. After all, he had promised North to not go looking for Death. What he was doing now wasn't looking, _oh no_ , he was just simply trying to figure out where Death would be and have it find him.

He had stopped by the retirement home but after about 30 minutes of listening to the older people talk to the nurses about the olden days and finally having smelled enough of the prune juice Jack left.

Continuing on his journey, Jack stopped by the park and watched as families walk through it. Jack wasn't positive Death would come here but it never hurt to look. Who knows, maybe Death like to take strolls through the park?

But it turned out not to be the case and Jack decided to look elsewhere.

It was about three o'clock when Jack finally found himself at the hospital. It wasn't a big hospital, just big enough to deal with whatever problems a town like Burgess had. But Jack knew that Death had to visit this building once or twice. So Jack found himself on the second floor lobby, waiting for something to happen. To help pass the time Jack messed with the areas temperature and watched as the doctors and nurses try to figure out why it was so cold.

The hospital was surprisingly quiet today and Jack was about to leave for the day when he heard one of the nurses scream something as he ran past him and grabbed a doctor.

"Room 216 is going into cardiac arrest!" Jack heard as he followed the two to room 216.

Upon entering the room, one couldn't make out just exactly who the patient was in the room with all the people around the bed but Jack soon saw who it was. It was a girl, probably 15 or 16, and she lay limp on the bed while an older woman cried next to her.

Jack watched as the doctors did everything they could to save the girl's life. While they did this Jack found himself wanting to walk out of the room and forget this stupid little quest he was on. He didn't like seeing children dying; no matter their age. But no matter how hard he tried, Jack's legs wouldn't move and his icy blue eyes were glued to the girl.

Her skin was sickly pale, her dark brown was dull and looked like it hadn't been brush in a long time, and her face was expressionless. Jack didn't need the doctors to tell him what he already knew.

The girl was dead.

The woman, Jack guessing it was the mother, screamed at the doctors to keep trying and bring Isabelle back, but the look in her eyes showed she knew nothing could be done. Collapsing onto the bed, the woman clutched her daughter's body and screamed for this to be a dream.

Jack wanted to do something, anything to ease the mother's pain, but the only thing he thought of wasn't what the woman needed. Thinking, Jack concentrated on forming a special snowflake in his hand. Most of his special snowflakes made people want to have fun or see the fun around them, but this one was different.

This snowflake Jack focused on to help the woman remember all the fun times she had with her daughter. To look back and see how her precious little girl lived for one day at a time and was so strong. Once Jack was certain he focused on the snowflake long enough, he walked up to the mother and gently blew it.

Jack's snowflakes were normally a white with a tint of blue in them. This one had a gray color to it and when it hit the woman's face it exploded with a gray glitter. The woman suddenly stopped crying and blinked. For a moment, nothing was said but when the woman stood up she whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Isabelle wouldn't want me to be crying like this." The woman said as leaned back down to her daughter and kissed her forehead. "At least you are in a better place now."

Jack watched as the mom and doctors slowly left the room. They took all the monitors and pulled the blanket over the girl. Jack didn't leave though. Walking up to the girl, Jack pulled the blanket off her face and stared down at the child.

She looked at peace and Jack formed another snowflake. Blowing a normal one, Jack watched as it exploded on her face and the blue glitter faded away.

"I don't know if that will do anything," Jack said as he continued to look at the girl. "but… hopefully it does."

"She's seeing all the fun times she had."

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin when the voice spoke out. His first initial thought was that one of the doctors or nurses came back but the voice sounded off. It had this distorted sound to it and when Jack turned around he saw why.

Standing behind him was Death, dressed in the same black hooded cloak he had seen it in last time.

Jack at first was too shocked to process anything but when Death took a step closer to him he reacted. Jumping into the air and landing on the other side of the bed, Jack held out his staff to keep Death a safe distance away.

"…You are afraid?" Death said as it, well from the movement of the hood, looked at Jack's staff.

"Uh, no." Jack lied. Of course he was afraid, his friends were to thank for that. "I just don't want you coming any closer."

"But I must." Death said as it took another step. "Isabelle won't be able to cross over without my help."

Jack continued to hold out his staff, but after hearing Death say that his hold on it went slack. And Death saw this and took another step closer and gently pushed the staff back. Jack didn't fight Death when it did this and watched as Death turned to the girl.

"Isabelle Shay, age 16. She had heart problems from the very beginning of her life." Death said and Jack didn't know if it was saying this for his benefit or just because it was. "She loved drawing and listening to classical music. Overall, a sweet girl."

It was then that Death's hand appeared from the long sleeve and reached out to the girl's cheek. Jack watched as the almost equally pale hand touch the girl's face and the winter spirit was more than certain that he heard a soft exhale from the girl.

A few more moments past and Death slowly removed its hand from the girl. After pulling the blanket back over the girl's face, Death turned to Jack and it made his skin crawl. "Walk with me."

Jack wanted to say no and leave while he still had a chance, but his body wasn't listening to his mind. As Death walked out the room's door Jack followed. As the two walked down the hall, passing the mother and some doctors talking to her, Jack noticed that Death was making its way towards the stairs.

"Why are we taking the stairs?" Jack asked. "Can't you just _poof_ out of here?"

"I could, but I want to speak with you and a walk seems appropriate." Death said as it pushed the door open to the stairwell. "And I don't ' _poof'_ , I teleport."

A bit confused that Death was holding the door instead of just phasing through it, Jack continued to follow the black cloaked being. As they walked down the stairs and made their way outside, Jack watched as Death stopped by a dead rose bush.

"Tell me Jack, what do you know about life and death?"

"uh… people are born and when they get too old they pass on." Jack said and it was then something dawned on him. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"You're name is well known to my kind," Death said as it picked a wilted rose. "As well as many other spirits who have eluded meeting their end."

"Your kind?" Jack said. "There's more of you?"

"But of course," Death said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Not one single being can gather all the dying. Not even your guardian friend, North, can do the things my kind can. Imagine if you will, people are dying almost every second of the day and all over the world. North can do what he can because all the children are asleep and have their attention on sleeping for him to come.

"But if he were to try to give presents and found that in every house there was one child asleep but one always awake, tell me, would be able to give those gifts at all?" Death asked and when Jack thought of it, he knew North wouldn't be able to. Shaking his head, Jack watched as Death held out the rose. "That is why there is more than one Death. So many die and usually the living are nearby that we have to be in large numbers and stay hidden till the time is right."

Jack could see the logic in that, sort of, but than a thought came to him. "But I was told that only the dying can see Death, so why could that boy from the crash and I see you?"

Jack watched as Death twirled the dead rose in its hand. The wilted flower made this crunching sound as Death did so and Jack was sure it would break into two pieces.

"Some people are so close to death but manage to survive, a near death experience if you will. While others like you, Jack, did indeed die there was some interference. Before Death could take you, the Man in the Moon gave you new life. So while you are now immortal, in Death's eyes you are still dead. We just cannot claim you now."

It was then Jack saw Death stab its finger on one of the still remaining thorns and watch as bright red blood began to spill onto the rose. It surprised Jack that Death was okay with stabbing itself, not as shocked at seeing Death bleeding in general, but what surprised the winter spirit more was what he saw happen next.

The moment the blood touched the rose's petals it gave a soft shake before the color came back to it; now alive. The stem was a bright green, the petals a snow white, and the blood from Death was either being absorbed by the flower or staining a petal or two.

"H-how did you do that?" Jack asked as Death wiped away the blood from the rose as best it could.

"There is more to my kind than your guardians or any other spirit knows." Death said as it took Jack's hand and placed the rose in it. Jack jumped slightly but when he saw that nothing had happened he relaxed. Death didn't remove its hand right away from Jack's, giving it a soft stroke before doing so.

"I can tell that you are a curious creature Jack." Death said as it began to walk down the street. "If you want to, I will tell you more."

"Why would you do that?" Jack asked as he stared down at the flower.

"Maybe I have an ulterior motive, or maybe I just want to educate the spirits that roam this world." Death said as its hood turned to look back at Jack. "I'll let you decide. If you wish to learn more than all you have to do is follow me now."

Death continued to walk on, leaving Jack to look down at the rose more. Jack was indeed curious, but at the same time terrified. From what the other guardians had told him Death was something like a monster that needed to be avoided at best, but here he was talking to Death like it was the normalest thing in the world.

His rational mind told him to leave while the going was good but his curious side was pestering him to follow Death and see what this spirit was really like. A few moments Jack continued to stare down at the rose but when he pocketed it in his hoodie's pouch he made up his mind.

Racing off after Death, Jack caught up to it just as it was about to disappear around the corner. Standing next to the black cladded being, Jack stared at it and he could sense that Death was looking at him too.

"I won't come out of this regretting it will I?"

"Depends on how you look at things." Death responded. "Though I do promise that after this point on, you will never see things the same ever again."

Jack didn't know how he was supposed to take that, but he figured that if he gained anything at all from this he could at least say he actually saw, talked to, and lived to tell about how he had been within mere inches of Death.

* * *

 **I think this is a good place to stop.**

 **Next chptr will hopefully be longer, as I don't tend to write short chptrs.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Brought You into this World

**Okay, a few things.**

 **this chptr is a bit longer and it is filled with a few surprises.**

 **and I have put in a hidden reference in this chptr.  
I'll give you a hint:**

 **It has to deal with a connection to a show and it deals with one of the characters in this chptr.**

 **If anyone finds it I will personally be impressed.**

 **ON WITH STORY!**

* * *

Jack wasn't sure how long Death had him walking, but when he noticed that they were no longer in town and in the forest he guessed a couple hours. They passed by tree after tree and Jack was starting to wonder if they were walking in circles. It was only when Death finally spoke to him after all this time that he realized that they weren't.

"No matter how many times I walk through this forest it never ceases to amaze me." Death said as it appeared to be looking up at some ice sickles hanging from a tree. "I could walk through it another thousand times and still find something new."

"You come here often?" Jack asked and Death seemed to nodded at him.

"I do. Every day in fact." Death said as it continued on its way.

"Why?" Jack asked as he quickened his pace to catch up with Death. "And why haven't I seen you around before? My pond can't be too far from here."

"You haven't seen me because I chose not to be seen." Death said, not stopping in its unknown path. "Unlike you guardians, who can only be seen if believed, my kind can choose when to."

At this Jack became confused. Death had said earlier only the dying could see it, but here it was saying it could allow a living person to see it. Jack was starting to wonder if he had made the right choice in following Death. What if this was some sort of plan to steal his sole or something?

"But… didn't you say only the dead can see you?" Jack asked and it was that simple question that stopped Death.

Turning around to face the spirit, Death stayed quiet for some time. It just looked at Jack from under that dark hood and Jack's skin was starting to crawl again. Jack was about to make off with the wind, when he heard Death… laugh?

It was a soft laughter and Jack wasn't sure if it was meant in a mocking way or not. But after a few seconds of Death laughing it stopped and looked over at a bush.

"True, I did say that didn't I?" Death said as it walked over and knelt before the bush. "Both statements are true though. When I wear my cloak, I am Death and only the dead or dying can see me. But without my cloak…"

"Wait, you can take that off?" Jack said as he stood next to Death, reaching his hand out to touch the black cloth but decided against it.

"Of course, you can take off your sweatshirt can't you?" Death said as it reached into the bush with both hands. "300 years ago I don't think they had that bright of blue attire."

"Yeah, so… what do you exactly look like under there?" Jack said but he never got an answer as Death pulled its hands back from the bush and with it a surprise.

In its hands was a small, _very_ small, snow white rabbit. It just perfectly fit in the middle of Death's palms and it was shivering. Jack than saw the wound on the back of the rabbit's hind leg, covered in crusty dry blood; tainting the sparkling clear fur it had.

"This little thing was born a bit too late in the year," Death said as it stood up. "And was bitten by a coyote."

"Are you guessing that or is it a Death thing?" Jack said as he scratched the little animal behind the ear.

"I know everything about a person just by touching them." Death said as it pulled the rabbit close. "I know when they were born, what they did with their life, and how they died."

"Wow." Jack said, genuinely impressed by this power. The only person he knew who even came close to having a gift like that was North but Jack knew it was a limited gift. North could only see when children were being naughty or nice and when they were asleep or awake.

But from what Death had just told him, it could see someone's whole life just by touching them. In Jack's mind it sound like an amazing but also disturbing gift. It was one thing to know how old someone was or what they liked to do in life, but to watch how people died sounded a bit morbid. If Jack had that power he knew he would go insane at some point. Who wouldn't?

"Does it have to die?" Jack asked suddenly, breaking the silence. "The rabbit."

Death didn't respond, just continued to pet the small little animal. Jack began to wonder if Death had already done its job but he still could see the little animal shivering. Without a word, Death turned and continued on the path it had been on earlier.

"Come, my home is not far."

Jack was stunned for a moment. Death had a home? In the short time Jack had been around Death he had thought of it as a solitary roaming spirit with no home at all. Then again, a lot of what he thought about Death lately had been turned around so why should this be any different.

Rushing to keep up with Death, Jack looked out into the distance. Nothing could be seen for miles but trees and snow. "How much farther is it? What is your home like in general? Is it a dark cave filled with skulls and bones or is it just where you store your scythe?"

"First of all, I don't carry around a scythe. That was something the humans came up with. And to answer your other two questions all you need to do is look forward." Death said and it was than Jack hit something; something hard.

Falling to his butt, Jack was welcomed with a large snowbank falling on him. Taking a moment to clear his head, Jack shook the snow off him and when he opened his eyes he was met with a shock. Before him was not a cave, not even a hole in the ground, but a house. A full blown, log cabin, with smoking rock chimney, and veranda with a swing house.

Jack could feel his jaw drop at the sight of the place. That had _definitely_ not been there five seconds ago. Five seconds ago he had seen nothing but trees and snow, now he was looking at a house with curtain drawn windows and a front door.

"To answer the question that I know is running through your mind, yes I live here." Death said as it gently pushed Jack's gapping mouth shut. "And if you would like to come inside I can make us some tea."

Jack couldn't move, the only thing that did were his eyes as they watched Death walk up the porch steps. When he heard the squeaking sound of the door opening did his mind process that he had just been invited inside, inside _Death's_ home.

Slowly standing up Jack began to make his way up the steps. When he was on the veranda he paused to stare at the handing porch swing. It somehow seemed out of place for what he thought of Death's place but the whole house in general was giving him that feeling. Stepping inside the house right behind Death, Jack's jaw dropped a second time.

The inside was furnished with everything a normal house should be. A couch, a couple of chairs, coffee table, a kitchen and kitchen table, stove and fridge, and a winding staircase that led to an upstairs. None of this had been what Jack thought Death's house would be like.

"You… have a nice place." Jack said and he could sense that Death was smiling at him.

"Why thank you. But I am afraid this isn't everything this house holds." Death said as it walked over to the staircase. "I'm home!"

Jack at first wasn't sure why Death had shouted up the stairs, but when the sound of feet running over his head and then the stairs he soon found out why. Coming down the winding staircase dressed in outer space pajamas was a little boy, about the same age as Jamie, and he had the goofiest smile on his face.

His skin was a pale color, his hair a moppy mess of black, and his eyes rivaled Jack's in blueness. He looked to be a bit shorter than Jamie but just like Jamie this boy was missing some teeth, the very front two to be exact. The boy smiled up at Death as it made it to the bottom of the stairs and as best he could he wrapped his arms around the being.

"You're home early." The boy said, his voice soft and quiet. "Why?"

"I… got a bit sidetracked." Death said as it showed the rabbit to the boy. "Do you think you can take him up to your room and bandage him up?"

"Okay." The boy said as he gently took the rabbit. "I'll be right back, I want to hear all about your day."

And as quick as a flash the boy was back up the stairs, leaving Jack to stare at Death with the widest eyes anyone had ever seen. Walking up to Death, Jack simply pointed up the stairs since he couldn't find his voice at the moment. Death seemed to notice Jack's dumbstruck expression, but with a shrug of its shoulders it turned to the kitchen.

"You asked if it had to die, I saw nothing wrong with it lasting a few more years." Death said in a casual tone. "Danny is very good with animals, he'll know how to tend to its wounds."

"You think I'm talking about the rabbit?" Jack asked. "You don't think an explanation to what I just saw is in order?"

"What, you mean Danny?" Death said, not even looking at Jack as it turned on the stove. "What about him?"

"For the love of… I know death is supposed to be elusive and all but evasive too?" Jack said as he joined Death in the kitchen. "Seriously, who is that boy?"

Death didn't respond right away, finding itself busy with filling a teapot with water and for a while Jack thought he would never get an answer. When Death finally put the teapot on the stove was when it turned to face Jack and speak.

"Ever heard of the saying, 'I brought you into this world, I can take you out of it'?" Death asked.

"What? What does that have to do anything with this?!" Jack shouted but when Death held up its hand he fell silent.

"Humor me."

Jack wanted to scream at this point. So far, Death had been either playing around with his questions or not even answering him. It was infuriating and Jack was starting to wonder if this was the reason for why no one wanted to be near Death.

But when Death reached out for his hand and grasped it, Jack oddly felt calm. He couldn't explain it but since Jack couldn't see Death's face, if it had one at all, he guessed this was its way of pleading with him. Instead of giving the 'lost puppy' look, Death lightly squeezed Jack's hand and the winter spirit almost thought he felt something shock him.

"Please."

Giving a sigh in defeat, Jack thought back to when he had heard that saying last. "I remember this one time where a mom was scolding her kid. The kid was throwing a tantrum and the mom said that."

"Yes, that is correct." Death said as it pulled its hand back. "And why can a mother say that?"

"Well obviously she brought the kid into the world." Jack said, trying to figure out where Death was going with this. "The saying goes she can take the kid out of it."

"Well Jack, that is what Death is. For you see, to take a life out of this world, the one who takes the life has to be someone who can give life." Death said as it reached its hands up to its hood. "And who better to take a life than the only one who can give it."

If Jack had been awestruck before with everything he had seen today, what he was seeing now overpowered them all times a thousand.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"You don't think Jack will go looking for Death, do you?" Tooth asked Bunny and North.

The three guardians had gathered together to talk about how Jack saw Death and each of them was a bit worried. Though they trust Jack, they also knew that Jack was well known for his tricks and being sneaky. Jack had said he wouldn't go looking for Death but it wouldn't surprise them if he found a loophole in that promise.

"I bet my eggs he's already found it." Bunny said as he fiddled around with his boomerang. "And I am more than certain we'll have to clean up his mess."

"We can't just jump to conclusions Bunny." North said as he looked out a nearby window. "Jack is… he is good boy. He will know best thing to do."

"Best thing for us or for him?" Bunny asked with a roll of his eyes. "Frostbite can't tell the difference between helping and making trouble for us."

"I think Jack will do the right thing Bunny," Tooth said as she hovered beside him. "We warned him about Death and I think he was equally afraid of it as much as we are."

"I'll believe you when Frostbite comes flying in here and said he did nothing but freeze water pipes and caused a blizzard." Bunny said as he looked at Tooth. "I'm sorry sheila, but that kid is a walking disaster waiting to happen."

"And here I thought we were becoming best friends Cottontail."

Looking up to the ceiling, everyone saw Jack standing on the globe with the sliest smile on him.

"Jack, where have you been?" North asked in his normal jolly tone. "Not out causing trouble I hope."

"Naw, just froze some pipes and caused a blizzard." Jack said and the look he got from Bunny was priceless.

Flying down to the group, Jack could feel the worry coming off everyone. Their bodies didn't show it but their eyes did. Jack wasn't a good reader of people but he somehow always knew what a person was feeling by just looking in their eyes.

"Something the matter?" Jack asked innocently.

"We were just…" North began but couldn't find the words to finish it.

"Just talking about…" Tooth tried to speak up but just like North she was at a loss.

"Talking about you mate." Bunny said as he stared at Jack. "We was wondering if ya went to see Death."

"Really?" Jack asked as he looked at North and Tooth with a hurtful look. "I said I wouldn't and this is what I get in return? I thought you guys trusted me."

"We do Jack," Tooth said as she flew over to the winter spirit. "It's just that we were worried about you."

"Da, that is correct." North said as he joined Tooth. "And we know you well enough that you get into trouble without even knowing it."

"Can't argue with that." Jack said, and by the look on his face one could tell he was reminiscing about the old times. "But seriously, I didn't go looking for Death and I haven't seen it since."

"You sure?" Tooth asked.

"Positive." Jack responded. "Must have been something with the kid I saved. Maybe since he saw it and I was holding him I saw it too."

For a moment the guardians were silent, each of them deep in thought wondering if Jack was telling the truth. Their eyes scanned over him, trying to find some form of doubt but nothing came up. His body was calm, his expression was playful (like always), and the air around him was cool.

"It's a good explanation." North said as he patted Jack on the shoulder. "Sorry that we doubted you Jack."

"No hurt feelings." Jack said as he turned to leave. "But I got to go, tomorrow is going to be a snow day for Burgess."

And with a jump into the air, Jack was floating out the open window and flying through the air. The remaining guardians were left to stare at the leaving spirit. Tooth and North smiled, thinking that Jack was being a good kid and avoiding danger. Bunny was a different story.

The rabbit had a bad feeling about this and he knew that at the center of this bad feeling was none other than Jack Frost.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jack frowned as he flew through the air.

He didn't like lying to his friends, but Death had asked him to, saying that it wasn't time yet to tell the guardians. Jack understood why Death had asked this, his friends were scared of Death. If he just came into the pole one day with Death behind him he wouldn't be surprised if they either ran or attacked it.

So Jack lied. He lied to his friends and he hoped that when he did tell the truth they wouldn't explode. At least he hadn't lied about it being a snow day in Burgess tomorrow. A snow day would give him time to play with Jamie, and it would give him an alibi if the guardians started asking questions. For Jack had other plans for tomorrow, plans that didn't need the guardians knowing where he was.

Jack was going to go see Death again. He had so many questions to ask now that he was no longer afraid. Why should he? After seeing Death's biggest secret Jack saw no reason to fear the spirit.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(few hours ago)

Jack was at a loss for words. His mouth was wide open and after this point it was almost like it was stuck that way. After what he had witnessed today it was understandable, but what he was looking at now wasn't.

"You leave your mouth open like that something is going to crawl into it."

The voice was smooth and kind, something Jack didn't expect.

"… I know this must be a shock, but I didn't think it be _that_ much of one."

Jack was indeed in shock, and in retrospect he thought it was within reason.

Death had removed its hood and what Jack was looking at was definitely not what he had been expecting. Truth be told, Jack had half expected to see a skull or something but that wasn't what he was looking at. What he was looking at had dark blue eyes, dark gray hair, and was definitely not a skull.

"You're… You are a girl?" Jack finally managed to spit out once his mind processed the fact.

"Yes, I am." Death said as it, she, ran a hand through its hair and pulled it out of the hood. "What did you expect? A skeleton like the humans so _gratefully_ picture me?"

Jack's voice left him again. He couldn't stop staring at Death. Out of everything he could imagine what Death would look like, this was not one of them. Her face was thin and with her pale skin it made her look like a porcelain doll. Her gray hair almost touched the floor. But what really caught Jack's attention were Death's eyes.

Where Jack's eyes were a bright icy blue, Deaths eyes were the exact opposite. They were a deep dark color of blue, looking almost black in the dim lighting. And they had this purplish ring around the pupil. All in all Jack would honestly say he was a mesmerized by those eyes.

"You're a girl." Jack said again. "A girl?"

"As I said before, yes I am." Death said as the teapot whistled behind it. "Tea's ready."

As Jack watched Death pour them cups of tea, the winter spirit's mind was buzzing with questions. Death was a girl? Did that mean she had once been human? Why did she live out here? And Death was a girl?

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to take a seat?" Death said as it sat down at the kitchen table. "Better hurry up before your tea gets cold, or do you like it cold? I can get you an ice cube if you want?"

"No no, that's fine." Jack said as he sat down. "It's just… I didn't expect you to be a girl."

"Let alone look human, right?" Death said as she sipped her tea.

"Kind of, yeah." Jack said as he picked up his teacup and watched as it cooled in his hands.

"I'm sure your guardian friends told you this already but we were all human once before we were chosen." Death said. "Myself included."

"So you were human?" Jack asked, finally liking the fact that he was getting some answers.

"Well in a sense not really." Death said softly. "I mean, before I was born I was but once I took my first breath I became a Mortis nuntius."

"That's Latin right?" Jack asked "It sounds Latin, what does it mean?"

"It means the messenger of death," Death said in a somber tone. "That is our true name."

"I see," Jack said, a bit sorry that he asked. "But you must have a name for yourself. I mean, you said there are many of your kind out there and I doubt you all go by Death."

Death smiled at this, and Jack could see her face brighten up at his question. It was one of those smiles that said 'you've made my day' and to Jack it made him wonder if anyone had ever asked for her name. Thinking about it Jack than realized that probably no one ever did before.

"It's Amethyst."

"Nice name, it suits you." Jack said, having never heard the name before but it had a nice ring to it.

"I'm named after a crystal, can't get any more original than that." Amethyst said as she stared down at her tea.

Jack was going to say something but when the sound of someone running down the stairs caught his attention he turned to see the boy from earlier. The boy, Danny if Jack remembered right, walked up to Amethyst and rubbed his eyes.

"I put Snowflake in the pen and I cleaned his wounds extra good." Danny said as he let out a yawn.

"Good boy," Amethyst said as she gave the boy a kiss on the forehead. "I'll come read you a bedtime story soon. I just have to finish talking to a friend."

"You have a friend over, where?" Danny asked as he looked around. "I don't see anyone."

"Kid doesn't know me, so he can't see me." Jack said to Amethyst. "Might as well send him to bed and I'll be on my way."

Jack was about to stand up to leave but when Amethyst held up her hand he stopped. She then turned her attention back to the boy and pulled him into her lap, making sure he was facing the direction of Jack.

"His name is Jack Frost," Amethyst started. "He is the one who brings the snow and ice each year."

"Really?" Danny said, that goofy smile back on his face. "That's cool, I love the snow. What else can he do?"

"He can fly." Amethyst continued. "He can fly higher and faster than anyone."

"Wow, can I meet him?"

"Of course you can, but first there is something you have to do." Amethyst said as she winked at Jack.

"What?"

"You first have to believe in him. Unless you believe, you won't see him."

"I believe," Danny said happily. "I believe in him just as much as I believe in you."

And at that moment Jack knew Danny could see him from the surprised look on the boy's face. It was like someone had turned on a light and Jack magically appeared. Jumping off of Amethyst's lap, Danny stood next to Jack and stared up at him with a gleam in his eye.

"Wow! I have never met another spirit before." Danny said as he poked Jack's arm.

"Really?" Jack asked while glancing up at Amethyst. "You really never have seen a spirit before."

"Nope, so do you really make it snow?" Danny asked and Jack was more than happy to show the boy that he could.

Without looking away from the boy, Jack made it lightly snow in the kitchen. Just a small flurry of snowflakes but it was enough to make the boy smile ear to ear. Watching as the boy ran to catch a snowflake, Jack smiled to himself. It was always good to see a child smile and this one looked like he needed it.

"Not that I enjoy it snowing indoors," Amethyst's spoke up. "But someone is late for bed."

"AWE!" Danny whined as he turned to face the two. "Just a few more minutes?"

"How about I come by again tomorrow?" Jack said. "That way you won't miss going to bed and we can play again."

"Really? Can he Mom?!"

It was that one simple statement, just that one, that made Jack turn to Amethyst again with his jaw dropped.

"Mom?" Jack asked, shock written all over his face.

"Yes, to both of you." Amethyst said as she walked over to Danny and ruffled his hair. "Now off to bed. I'll be up shortly."

Nodding his head, Danny went to the stairs but not before he stopped and said goodbye to Jack and how he should close his mouth before a spider crawled in it. Once the boy was up the stairs, Jack walked up to Amethyst and completely forgot about personal space.

"That's your kid?" Jack asked. "You're his mom?"

"Yes," Amethyst said as she placed her hand on Jack shoulder. "And I will be more than happy to tell you more about the subject tomorrow. But seeing as it is getting dark out and I need to put Danny to bed I have to ask you to leave."

It was than Jack had realized that Amethyst had walked Jack around the living room and brought him to the door. As she opened it for him, Amethyst smiled at Jack. "Don't be late, I can tell Danny is already taking a liking to you. And don't tell the other guardians you saw me, not yet anyway."

"Why?" Jack asked as he stepped out the door. "I mean, now that I know you're not a threat I should tell them too."

"Maybe, in time you will." Amethyst said. "But not yet. There is still more you don't understand that you do before you go and tell them. Night Jack."

"Night… Amethyst." Jack said as she closed the door.

Standing on the porch, Jack though about what had just transpired tonight. All of it was something he hadn't expected but at the same time it was interesting. Turning to walk down the steps, Jack smiled to himself.

He was already looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

 **Well, was this a good chptr?**

 **A lot of stuff happened in it.  
But there is a lot more to come.**

 **Review me your thoughts and hit those beautiful Favorite/Follow buttons!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rule Breaker

**I'M BACK!**

 **Okay, few things.**

 **No one seriously got the reference?  
Either I didn't give enough visual, you guys never saw the show, or I am just that good...**

 **Probably the first two or something.**

 **But the tv show character reference is Danny.  
Danny Phantom... anybody?**

 **oh well.  
** **XD**

 **to** omglovethisstory **...  
Please tell me what made you think Steven Universe.  
I am truly curious.**

 **and to** LM1991  
 **I liked your review very much so I am giving you a littler treat in this chptr.  
LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN SPOT IT!**

 **Okay, enough of my jabber.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Jack couldn't remember a time when he had spent so much time walking. But Amethyst had insisted that they all take a walk. So as Jack, Danny, and Amethyst all walked, the first two busying themselves with a snowball fight as they went on their journey.

"So how old are you Jack?" Danny asked as he tossed a snowball but it missed its target as Jack ducked behind a tree.

"Over 300 years old," Jack said as he formed two snowballs in his hands. "Why?"

"Mom tells me stories of spirits who live forever, says that their im… im…"

Seeing his chance, Jack attacked Danny full force with his snowballs. The raven haired boy screamed in shock but it quickly turned to laughter when the winter spirit was literally blown over into a snowbank courtesy of the wind.

"Immortal Danny." Amethyst said as a smile crept onto her face seeing Jack dig himself out of the snow.

"Yeah, immortal. What makes you immortal Jack?"

Jack had actually never asked that question before. What _did_ make him immortal? Was it something Manny did or was he just lucky? Brushing the snow off his body, Jack leaned on his staff with a thoughtful look. "I don't know, aren't you guys immortal?"

"No." both Danny and Amethyst responded.

"We may be spirits Jack," Amethyst said as she pulled on the sleeves of her black cloak. "But we are mortal spirits."

"I… I've never met a mortal spirit before. I mean, I have met spirits who are reborn ever few hundred years but not mortal ones." Jack said and Danny saw that as the perfect time to strike his revenge as the boy pelted the winter spirit with a snowball motherlode.

Jack could hear Amethyst laughing lightly as he was attacked by her son and Jack couldn't help but smile. Not many could say they had won a snowball fight with the spirit of winter himself, but Jack was more than happy to emit it had happened by this boy. Danny was alright in Jack's books.

"Death is a special being Jack," Amethyst said as she brushed some snow from his shoulder. "We are the closest spirits to being human. And in some rare cases… we can be."

"You mean, you can become human?" Jack asked in shock but the only answer he got was Amethyst looking down at Danny as he did a little victory dance.

"We're almost there now," Amethyst said as she turned to walking again. "Come along Danny."

"Coming Mom," Danny said as he grabbed Jack hand. "Come on Jack! You'll love this place."

"Where are we going exactly?" Jack asked.

"To the frozen willow." Danny said as they walked up a hill. "Mom always takes me there around the beginning of winter."

Jack was about to ask what the boy meant but as they reached the top of the hill he got his answer. At the bottom of the hill was an old and very big weeping willow tree. Its branches were frozen and it had this ice castle look to it as it sparkled in the sun.

"Wow." Jack said as Danny raced on ahead of the two older spirits. "That's beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Amethyst said as she began to walk down the hill. "My mother used to bring me here all the time when I was Danny's age. She used to tell me stories of how our kind was the most ancient of spirits, even more ancient than the man in the moon, and teach me what it really meant to be a Mortis nuntius."

"Is that why you brought me here?" Jack asked.

"In a way yes, I figured a good place to start would be here." Amethyst said as they finally made it to the tree. "But before I tell you the secrets of the Mortis nuntius, you have to hear the story as well as my own."

Upon entering the tree's branches, Jack couldn't help but twirl around in a circle to get the full view of it. Everything was glowing and the frozen leaves had this crystalizing effect that made everything sparkle. The tree itself was massive, much too big for Jack to put his hands around even with Danny's help, and in the center of it was a small pocket hole.

"When the first humans were made, they lived forever." Amethyst began as she walked over to the pocket. "But as they began to populate the world, someone knew that within time there would be more humans than the land they walked on. So they chose a selected few to bring the oldest humans to an end. And so Death was born."

Reaching into the pocket of the tree, Amethyst came back with a small leather pouch. "But even Death wasn't granted the luxury of eternal life. Rules were made, so that they wouldn't be superior."

"What kind of rules?" Jack asked.

"Bare one child, to take your place when Death must pass on. Don't become personal with humanity; everyone has a time of death. Do your job and do it just." Amethyst said as she turned to Jack. "Those are the rules of Mortis nuntius. And if even one is broke the council will deal with you."

"There's a council of Death?" Jack asked. "What do they do?"

"They mostly are higher up Mortis nuntius who deal with the death of humans who are _deemed_ important. And their job is to exterminate a Mortis nuntius who breaks the rules." Amethyst said as she began to open the bag.

"They… kill others of their kind?" Jack asked, shocked at hearing such a council was ever formed.

"Yes, and in the beginning many died. Now we live in fear and follow the rules… well, I once did."

Once the pouch was open, Amethyst reached in and pulled out two identical rings. They were a deep black color with a single diamond, and inscribed on the inside of each was a language Jack couldn't make out.

"What are these?" Jack asked as Amethyst placed the rings in his hand.

"The second rule of a Mortis nuntius states to not get personal humanity. That rule is interpreted in many ways, one is that we don't fall in love or marry. These rings Jack… one of them is my wedding band."

The moment those words left Amethyst's mouth Jack nearly dropped the rings. Looking at Amethyst, Jack's eyes were as wide as plates. She had said that breaking one rule would end with the council killing her…

"What? You just said that if you got married they would kill you, so why do it and how are you still here?" Jack asked as he gave the rings back. "And how would you be able to have a kid to fulfill the first rule if you don't… you know."

"We are cable of having a child without using the traditional means." Amethyst said in a much too calm tone. "And I don't know why or even how I fell in love with him… it just happened."

The look in Amethyst's eyes told Jack that she was near tears and he didn't know why but his body went on autopilot with what he did next. Pulling Amethyst into a firm hug, Jack allowed the other spirit to hold onto him and if he was hearing right she began to cry.

"What was his name?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Carter." Amethyst said through soft sobs. "He was born of Annie and Theodore Summers. He had the softest sun kissed skin and the darkest of brown hair. His eyes were a glowing green and his smiled made anyone smile back. We first met when I came for his father.

"I never figured out how he was able to see me, but he pleaded with me to spare his father for a few more months; just enough for him to get things together and say goodbye. I was going to do my job, as the rules say I should, but the way he looked at me… I couldn't."

Jack could feel his shoulder becoming damp with Amethyst's tears but he didn't mind, somehow he knew she needed this.

"So I gave him three months, but I came to see him often. Carter always greeted me with that smile and when the time came for me to claim his father he allowed me to on one condition. That I would come back to see him. So I did. For three years I visited Carter and even when I came for his mother he still wanted to see me.

"It wasn't long before he proposed to me and we got married. But we knew the dangers if the council found out. So we moved out into the woods, someplace no other Mortis nuntius would find us. About a year into our marriage, two things happened. I found out I was pregnant with Danny and… Carter had cancer."

Jack could feel Amethyst grip him tighter now. Her black robes were enveloping him in her embrace so much so the blue of his hoody was lost in the hug. Jack wanted to say something, anything really, but nothing came to mind that wouldn't make this situation any better.

"I put off killing Carter for months, just long enough for him to see Danny be born. But we both knew that if his soul didn't pass on another Mortis nuntius would come looking for him. Carter had to practically beg me to allow him to move on. And when the time came for me to do it…"

Amethyst than pulled away from Jack and he got a good look at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and streams of tears ran down her face. But what was more startling was how calm and cool her expression was; like all other emotions had suddenly shut down.

"And so Jack, now you know the rules of and have probably met the worst person of my kind." Amethyst said as she whipped her eyes. "What do you think of a Mortis nuntius now?"

"First of all, I don't think you are the worst person I have ever met. Out of most spirits I have come across you seem the most… human." Jack replied. "And second, I think those rules are a joke. Doesn't everyone deserve the right to be happy?"

Amethyst didn't answer. She just stared at Jack with a studying eye and for the longest time the only sound heard was the wind. After what seemed like hours a smile crept onto Amethyst's face and she gave a curt nod.

"Thank you Jack, for… everything." Amethyst said as she began to walk out of the willow branches. "When I first met you, I thought I was doing the second stupidest thing in my life. But now… I think I made the right decision to talk you."

"No problem." Jack said with a shrug. "What are friends for?"

"Friends? You see me as your friend?" Amethyst asked softly.

"Of course," Jack replied with a smile. "I think you have earned the title."

Laughing with Jack, Amethyst continued to walk out of the willow; leaving the winter spirit. Jack was about to follow when he felt someone tug on his sleeve. Looking down, Jack saw it was Danny. He had almost forgotten that the boy was with them.

"Mom doesn't talk much about Dad, but she says I remind her of him." Danny said as he watched his mom walk up the hill. "Is my mom a bad person Jack?"

"What? Why would you think that?" Jack asked as he bent down to look Danny in the eyes.

"Because that is what she says to herself when she thinks I am not listening." Danny replied. "She says that she is a bad person for allowing my father to die and how she isn't following any of the rules. So does that make her bad?"

"No," Jack said firmly. "No it does not. Your mom is a good person and she always will be."

"Then why does she hide me?" Danny said abruptly. "Why am I always kept hidden away and can't play with other kids?"

To this Jack didn't have an answer. He honestly didn't even know that Amethyst was hiding Danny inside their house and this news was a bit shocking. Looking to see that Amethyst was waiting for them at the top of the hill Jack stood up. Placing his hand on Danny's shoulder, Jack pulled the boy close.

"I don't know, but I'll find out."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The walk back to the house had been a silent one. No one seemed to dare speak and when they finally made it to the cabin Jack pulled Amethyst over to porch swing. Danny's question was still ringing in Jack's mind and he wanted to know the answer to it.

"Hey Amethyst," Jack said as he sat down on the swing. "Danny asked me a few questions earlier."

"Really, what kind of questions?" Amethyst said as she joined Jack on the swing.

"He first asked me if you were a bad person." Jack said, seeing no point in beating around the bush.

Amethyst did respond to this, just looked down at her lap. Jack didn't have to wonder what she was thinking as the look in her eyes was told him all. She was saddened by the question, but Jack could also see worry and fear in those dark blue eyes.

"I told him you weren't." Jack said softly as he looked out into the woods. "I said you were a good person."

"How can you say that when you just met me?" Amethyst asked, her eyes still to her lap.

"Let's just say I am a good judge of character." Jack responded. "He asked me one other thing."

"… What was it?" Amethyst's voice came out shakily and Jack saw out of the corner of his eye that she was gripping her cloak tightly.

"He asked me why you keep him locked inside the cabin." Jack said finally turning to look at Amethyst. "And I told him I didn't know. But I promised him I would ask."

Again the pair fell silent. No sound but the wind blowing in the forest and the soft croon of some far off bird. Jack was starting to think Amethyst was now staying quiet to keep from answering him but when she turned to face him that changed quickly.

"Remember that saying I brought up earlier?"

"Yeah, the one about since a mother brought their child into the world they can take it out of it." Jack responded, wanting to lash out like he had last time when Amethyst had been evasive but decided against it.

"And remember how I said that in order to take a life, you have to be able to give it?"

"Yes."

"… And in there lies your answer Jack." Amethyst said as she stood up and walked to the veranda railing.

"What? I don't understand." Jack responded, the wind picking up as the sky grew dim in the distance.

"Think about it Jack, and if you find the answer I will tell you why Danny never leaves the cabin."

Amethyst didn't turn to face Jack so the winter spirit stay where he sat in thought. She had said that in order to take life you first had to be able to give life. And then she said something about a mother and child. A woman could give life, obvious by the children that populated the world. As the gears in Jack's head turned, the answer slowly began to surface.

 _In order to take a life, you first have to be able to give life…_

 _They brought you into this world, they could take you out of it…_

Standing up from the swing in shock, Jack nearly dropped his staff as he moved next to Amethyst. As Jack looked at her, Amethyst continued to look forward to the woods but her expression was somber and her eyes were distant.

"All the Deaths, all the Mortis nuntius, are woman?" Jack finally spoke, his voice sound hoarse by how shocked he was. "But… Danny, he's..."

"You can imagine my shock when he was born. Mortis nuntius only have girls and I had expected nothing else, but Danny changed all that." Amethyst said as she continued to stare out into the distance. "Carter said it was probably the fact that Danny is half human, but it still posed dangers for my special little boy."

"What kind of dangers?" Jack asked.

"The council for one. A male Mortis nuntius has never been heard of, they probably would take him away and study him if not kill him." Amethyst said as she finally turned her gaze to Jack. "And I would be executed for fraternizing with a human in the first place. Knowing the council I probably would wish to be dead rather than what they've in store for me. Another danger is, I hate to say, your guardian friends."

This surprised Jack that Amethyst had said that. Why would the guardians be a threat? They were there to protect the children, not harm them.

"Why would they be a danger?" Jack asked, his voice wavering with the shock he felt.

"Danny is part human, if they knew of him they would try to take him away from me." Amethyst said as she stared coldly at Jack. "And don't deny it, you know very well they would. Look at how they reacted when they found out you saw me!"

Jack was a bit taken back by Amethyst's outburst but he stood his ground. She was right though. The guardians had indeed reacted badly towards Amethyst, Death in general, and if they found out that a child was actually _living with_ Death Jack knew they would jump into action to save the child.

"All I have done, Jack, is to protect my family." Amethyst said as she walked over to the door. "And I will never stop doing that."

"Then why talk to me?" Jack asked. "You said earlier that you made the right choice in talking to me, and yet you must know I am now a guardian."

"You are… _different_ Jack." Amethyst said quietly. "The other guardians have been around longer and are stuck in the rut of the old ways. You on the other hand are fresh and new as the snow you create. You understand things better than they do, you get children because you are one."

As she opened the door, Amethyst turned to look back at Jack with a soft smile.

"I knew I could trust you Jack, and even now I still do. I know with your help we can change their minds and maybe with their help Danny won't have to stay cooped up in here forever." Amethyst said as she stepped into the house. "Maybe the guardians will actually be his heroes. Goodnight Jack."

And with that the door closed behind Amethyst, leaving Jack to stand outside as the sun disappeared and the night came. As the spirit stood there, his mind slowly wandered to what Amethyst had said. She trusted him enough to talk to him, even though she knew he was a guardian. She had hope that he could help change his friends' minds.

Slowly walking down the steps Jack shouldered his staff as he looked back at the house, only to find that it had disappeared. Amethyst had said that there was a special barrier around the house that protected it from unwanted visitors seeing it. But it didn't matter to Jack if he was able to see the house or not because he knew it was still there.

Smiling to himself as he allowed the wind to pick him up, Jack knew that this was going to be an interesting adventure he had stumbled on.

* * *

 **And that is the end of this chptr.**

 **What you guys think?  
I want to hear your thoughts!**

 **so leave me a pretty little review in the box below.**

 **And as always,**

 **Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Plan Changer

**HELLO MY READERS!  
HOW ARE YOU?**

 **I am here again to give you another chptr.**

 **Aren't I generous?  
XD**

 **Lot happens in this one.**

 **okay,  
Nothing else to say so...**

 **ON WITH STORY!**

* * *

Jack wasn't sure what he would call this friendship he had with Amethyst other than that. Who else could say they were friends with Death and who could go around saying they talked to the spirit on a regular basis, so far it was only Jack.

It has been about a month since Jack first started visiting Amethyst and in that time he learned a few things. One thing, a big thing in Jack's mind, was that Amethyst was not the only Mortis nuntius in Burgess. Amethyst had told him that, depending on the size of a town or city, there was usually three to five Mortis nuntius wherever humans had settlement.

In Burgess alone she had said there were three, including herself. One Amethyst was _friendly_ with and she had said that she had no problem with. The last one though Amethyst tried her best to stay clear of. Amethyst said that this one had a weird grudge against her for some unknown reason and always found time to give her grief.

"Mortis nuntius under normal circumstances don't like to mingle with their own kind," Amethyst had told Jack over tea one afternoon. "We do our job and stay to our stationed ages."

"Stationed ages?" Jack had asked.

"Though we can help any age pass on, we learn early on what age group we find easiest." Amethyst replied with a sip of her tea. "There are three age groups: The Younglings, The Middles, and The Elders. The Younglings are anyone under the age of 25. The Middles are 25 to 55 years of age. Elders are the older humans above 55."

After hearing that it lead to Jack asking the question he would later on regret asking.

"So… what age do you work with?"

The silence that fell was enough for the winter spirit to know without being told. The look in Amethyst's eyes as she stared down at her tea was sufficient in showing him that she also hated it. The sound of her teacup giving a soft crack under Amethyst's grip was plenty in telling Jack that she wished the question had been forgotten.

"… The worst part of it all is the looks they have. Some are in so much pain it makes the job easy; helping them no longer feel the pain. But some look so… _dead_ already that it makes me wonder if I haven't already visited them once before."

'The Younglings,' Jack thought sadly to himself. 'She is the Death that takes children away.'

"It doesn't help when I see their life flash before my eyes. Some were so happy before whatever ailed them, in no ways ready to move on, while others lives were so messed up and sad that I try to think myself a hero to them… but it never helps." Amethyst said as she released her death grip, no pun intended, on her cup.

If Jack hadn't met Amethyst, or any Death in general, he probably would have attacked when finding out something like this, but he _did_ know Amethyst and though the guardian in him was scream to stop the child killer his soul was spitting out sympathy for her. Amethyst could not stop being what she was no more than Jack would stop bring the snow. And even if the guardians didn't like it, children did die regularly. Outside the means of their help, children died and the guardians could never be able to stop it.

So Jack did the only thing he could do for the situation. Reaching out over the table, Jack took ahold of Amethyst's hand and gave it a reassuring, albeit cold, squeeze. Amethyst hated what she did, Jack could see that, and she needed some reassurance knowing that it was alright.

Jack didn't say a thing, finding that no words would truly help, and just held onto Amethyst shaking hand. For a while the two sat there quietly but after some time Amethyst pulled her hands back and asked Jack if he would like to stay for dinner.

That incident had been over a week ago, and Jack still found himself still reflecting on it. Mortis nuntius or not, Amethyst was a person and needed someone besides Danny to be there for her. And seeing that Amethyst made no means of showing herself to humans, living humans, or any other spirits Jack was that someone.

But right now though Jack couldn't go see Amethyst. But he sure wish he could.

North had been _making_ Jack come to the pole for regular visits since the first time he saw Amethyst in that car. The spirit of wonder was worried for Jack and wanted to make sure that Death was not coming for him. It was unheard of, a immortal spirit being claimed by Death, but Norht wasn't taking any chances.

He made Jack do energetic things, thing to keep his blood pumping. He made Jack help the yetis with the toys, helped form ice for his carvings, and any other odd end jobs he could think of. Right now, North had Jack flying around the Pole as a carrier pigeon; taking items from one end of the building to the other to yeti to yeti.

To sum up how tired Jack was on a scale from one to ten… Jack was at a 15.

"North, I think I am done for today." Jack said as he flew past the Cossack, his body too tired to walk and he was more than happy to have the wind carry him.

"Did you finish carving with Phil?" North asked as he looked up at the boy who lazily floated in the air.

"Yes."

"Finish with letters?"

"Yup."

"Organized cookies?"

"Ye-Wait what? You didn't say I had to do that! And why would I have to organize cookies?!"

North laughed light as he patted Jack's shoulder. "You don't have to organize cookies. Only said that to keep you on toes."

"So am I free to go?" Jack asked.

"Yes, you may go. Same time next week?" North asked but he never got a reply as Jack zipped past him and through an open window to the outside world. Chuckling to himself North shook his head. Jack was filled with too much energy for Death to take him. He didn't know why he was being so over protective.

But then again…

"Bah! Jack is good boy, he can take care of self." North said as he walked past the globe, missing the beam of light trying to get his attention from the skylight.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Jack felt like sleeping for a week. North was tiring him out more than a farmer did a mule. And this visit just _had_ to have fallen on the day Jack promised he would take Danny out ice skating.

Oh well, sleep would just have to wait.

Making his way to Amethyst's house, Jack though he spotted a dark figuring walking through the woods but when he looked back nothing. Shrugging his shoulders, Jack continued on his way. Finally making it to the cabin, Jack walked up to the door and gave it a knock.

Waiting only a few seconds the door opened to show Jack the small raven haired boy already dressed in warm clothing. "Someone's more than ready."

"You bet!" Danny screamed as he stepped out of the house. "Come on, I want to skate before it gets dark out."

"Hold on there Danny," Amethyst voice spoke up as she appeared in the doorframe. "Aren't you forgetting somethings?"

Turning around, Danny and Jack saw Amethyst hold two things. One was a pair of skates and the other was a snowy white rabbit. Walking up to his mother, Danny grabbed the skates but looked sadly at the rabbit.

"Does Snowflake have to go?"

"He belongs in the wild Danny. I intervened once, probably when I shouldn't have, we cannot again. If the forest wants him-"

"-The forest should have him." Danny finished as he took the rabbit, his face down and dejected.

Jack, never like seeing a kid sad, spoke up and gave the rabbit a scratch behind the ears. "You know, there's this old rabbit den near my pond that I know is vacant. If you want to, you can let him go there."

"That sounds nice, Jack." Amethyst said and Danny agrees with a smile. "Now you two be safe and come back before it gets dark out."

"We will!" Danny shouted as he ran towards the woods. "Come on Jack, let's go!"

"Alright I'm coming." Jack said as he gave a quick glance at Amethyst. Her eyes filled with worry as she intertwined her hands.

It had taken a lot of conversing with Amethyst on the subject of letting Danny go with Jack, Amethyst saying how it wasn't safe for Danny to be out of her sight for too long, but the winter spirit soon won her over. Jack had made the point that Amethyst could use some time to herself and that Danny _definitely_ needed to hang out with someone else besides his mother.

As Jack finally caught up to Danny, an idea came to mind. Picking Danny up, Jack smiled. "Hang on, this is the fun way to get there."

Shooting into the sky with help from the wind, Jack couldn't help but smile brightly when Danny let out a happy shout. Amethyst was probably having a heart attack but Jack didn't look back to see. As the two soared through the sky, Danny held onto Jack tightly.

"Everything looks so small." Danny said as Jack flew over trees.

"Yeah, I know. Makes you realize how small we are right?" Jack asked as he spotted his little lake in the distance.

As the pair slowly touched down on the ground, Jack set Danny down and thanked the wind. Feeling the wind brush his cheek, Jack smiled before remembering something. Looking at Danny, Jack saw the snowy white rabbit in the boy's arms. Right, they needed to let it go.

"Come on, the den is right over here." Jack said as he showed Danny over to the rock formation on the side of the lake. Not far from the shore but hidden well by some rocks was the old rabbit den Jack had seen countless rabbits live. It was only in recent years that rabbits had stopped using the den for some odd reason.

"You sure he'll be safe here?" Danny asked as he inspected the hole in the ground.

"Positive and I can watch over him when I am here." Jack said as he petted the fluffy animal. "He'll have it made here."

Danny seemed reluctant to set the animal down but slowly he did. The moment the rabbit touched the ground it quickly bolted for the den and as fast as it could it was gone. Laughing lightly at the animals quick getaway, Jack motioned for Danny to follow. They had come here to skate, and skating was what they were going to do.

After helping the boy get on his skates Jack stepped out onto the ice. To Jack ice skating was like a second nature to him, he could do it with his eyes closed. And he didn't even need skates, his bare feet did just fine for the winter spirit. Jack was already doing small circles on the ice, calling for Danny, though the boy was a bit more hesitant.

"You sure it's safe?" Danny asked as he stood at the edge of the lake.

"Trust me, you will find no place safer." Jack said as he skated up to Danny. "I keep this lake frozen all year round and thick as can be. Nothing will happen to you here."

Holding his hand out to the boy, Jack watched as Danny slowly took it and from there on the pair were laughing as loudly as possible. Jack wasn't sure how long they had been skating; they were having too much fun to keep track. But when someone called his name that wasn't Danny it brought him back to reality.

Looking up on the nearby hill, Jack saw Jamie and his sister Sophie at the top waving at him. Waving back, Jack was about to shout back but when he felt something press up against his back he stopped. Looking behind him, Jack saw that Danny was hiding behind him and gripping his sweatshirt tightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack asked as he turned to face the boy.

"I've… I have never met anyone besides you and Mom." Danny said as he continued to hide behind Jack. "I'm scared. What if they can't see me? What if they _can_?"

Looking back up at the siblings who were making a fast decent down the hill, Jack smiled. "There's nothing to scared of. Jamie and Sophie are friends of mine, I am more than certain they will like you. And if they can't see you… than we'll make them."

"How?" Danny asked, but he never got his answer as the two other children finally made it down the hill and had already put on their skates.

Skating up to Jack, Jamie smiled happily at the spirit. "Hey Jack! What's up?"

"Nothing much, just thought I go ice skating with a friend of mine." Jack replied as he tried to make Danny step out from behind him but the boy wouldn't.

"Really, who?" Jamie asked and it was a big blow for Danny. Jamie didn't see him.

Jack remembered how Amethyst had told him that Mortis nuntius had to learn how to be able to allow humans to see them. She said there was this special type of glamor over them that took practice to learn how to drop it. Danny was still young so maybe he didn't know how to-

"Funny boy," Sophie laughed as she skated around Jack and stood behind him. "Funny boy hiding."

"Oh, is this your friend Jack?" Jamie asked as he skated over to the side to get a better look at Danny. "Nice to meet you."

Both Jack and Danny were shocked. Sophie and Jamie could see him. Danny was visible.

"You… you can see me?" Danny asked quietly as he came out from behind Jack.

Jack could remember a time when he had said that and it made his heart soar knowing that Jamie was helping someone once again. True, the reason why Danny could be seen could be the possibility that he is half human but still.

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be able to? Are you like Jack?" Jamie asked as his eyes went wide and his goofy smile came across his face.

From there things went smoothly. Jamie and Danny became thick as thieves, finding out that they had the same interests in mythological beings. Danny was more informative than Jamie was since, well, he was one of them and Jamie was asking question after question he could think of.

Sophie also liked Danny right off the bat. Especially when he told her about all the animals he took care of back home. Jack, listening to the raven hair boy talk, found out that Danny was really good with animals like really good. From the tales Danny told Sophie, he had a lot of animals in his room he was looking after that was either sick or hurt.

Jack would emit it, today had been good for Danny. He not only got to spend some time away from Amethyst but he also made two new friends in the process. But sadly all good things have an end. Lookig to the sky, Jack saw that the sun was close to setting and it was about time for all the kids to start heading home.

"Bye Jack!" Jamie shouted from the hill. "Bye Danny! See you later!"

"Bye bye Danny Jack!" Sophie yelled as they disappeared behind the hill, her choppy yellow locks blowing in the wind.

Waving back as the two disappeared, Jack turned to Danny. The boy had the biggest smile on his face and Jack could tell the boy had the best day ever; fun filled and awesome.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked but what he got was a hug from Danny.

"Thank you." Was all the boy said and was all he needed to.

"No problem," Jack said as he returned the hug. "Now let's hurry up before your mom kills us… uh, maybe not the best phrase to use."

As the two took to the wind and made their way back to the cabin, Jack could feel the wind slowly brushing his body in a worrying manner. The wind never spoke, but Jack had learned how to communicate with it. And right now it was telling him to be careful and that something was wrong.

Ordering the wind to drop them a bit from the house, Danny looked at Jack with concern.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right." Jack said as they touched down on the snow covered ground. "Just… stay close and stay quiet, okay?"

Danny nodded as he took Jack's hand and the pair slowly made their way towards the cabin. Night had finally fallen and eerily no sound could be heard. Even the wind was silent, but still stayed close to the winter spirit it cared for. Gripping his staff tightly Jack new they had to be close to the cabin.

Once they were close enough to it and it appeared before them, Jack noticed something. Coming from the woods and leading to the front door was a pair of footprints. Jack knew they weren't his own, he came in flying and landed on the porch, so who had left them.

"Jack… someone's inside." Danny whispered as he pointed up to a nearby window.

Looking into the window, Jack saw that Danny was right. Inside the house was another dark cloaked figure standing with its back to them. Its attention, though, was towards Amethyst. Her hood was down and she looked paler than normal as she stared at the being before her.

"I understand," Amethyst said to the being. "I didn't realize it was my time yet."

"That's understandable." The being said, its voice dry and void of emotion. "I don't understand why you choose to stay out here. It's so cut off and away from the town, it is surprising that you work load is still under control."

"I… I like it out here. It's peaceful." Amethyst said as the figure took a step forward and she took one step back.

"We don't work for what we like." The being spoke again. "We work to help the spirits of the humans to pass on. Isn't that peaceful enough?"

"… I guess. Thank you for informing me. It would have been quite a shocker if I found out on my own later one." Amethyst said with her eyes to the floor.

"I know you don't like you station, Amethyst." The being said as it placed its hand on Amethyst's shoulder. "But your kind is the strongest of all of us. I have seen plenty of Mortis nuntius go insane with what you do and yet you are still here… Maybe if you moved back into the town you would have found this out on your own and not having to be told."

Jack's eyes went wide with what he realized. There was another Mortis nuntius inside with Amethyst. But as to why he didn't understand. They were talking in riddles to Jack so he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Yeah, I know." Amethyst said as she looked up and it was then that she spotted Jack in the window. With eyes locked, Amethyst and Jack stared at each other in worry. The other person in the room must have sense something as it slowly turned to look at the window.

Thinking quick, Jack grabbed Danny and pulled him over to the side. Without even asking, Jack and Danny were picked up by the wind and gently deposited on the roof. Leaning over the edge, Jack watched as a dark cloak peaked out the window and seemed to scan over the area. Seeing nothing it quietly slipped back inside.

After about five minutes, the sound of the front door opening was heard and the wind again picked up the boys and dropped them in the backyard of the house. Giving Jack a gentle push on the back, the wind gave them the all clear to enter the house.

Entering through the back door, Jack watched as Danny ran past him dropping the skates as he did. Following behind him, Jack found Amethyst holding Danny in a firm hug.

"Who was that?" Jack asked as he walked up to Amethyst.

"Her name is Mary Sui," Amethyst said as she ran her fingers through Danny's hair. "She's one of the other Mortis nuntius I told you about. She's the one that i have no trouble with."

"What was she doing here Mom?" Danny asked as Amethyst set him back down.

"… I'll tell you tomorrow. Now though I want you to go get dressed for bed, I'll be up shortly to tuck you in."

Danny could tell that this was something Amethyst didn't want to argue about to he did as he was told and walked up the spiral staircase to his room without a word. Once he was gone Amethyst turned to Jack with a forced smile.

"Thank you for taking Danny out today Jack, in more ways than one. If he had been here when Mary Sui came…"

"Don't worry about," Jack said as he walked up to Amethyst. "But what was she doing here? What were you two talking about?"

Amethyst's eyes looked over to the stairs quickly before she pulled Jack by the hand to the kitchen. Once there what happened next surprised Jack a little. Pulling Jack into a firm hug, Amethyst just stood there holding him. She didn't say a word, didn't cry, all she did was stand there holding him.

After a while Jack was becoming concerned and was about to ask if she was alright, but Amethyst beat him to the punch as she pulled away and stared up at him with sad eyes.

"Remember how I said Mortis nuntius can have a child without doing it by the normal means?"

"Uh… yeah, what about it?" Jack asked.

"We don't know when it will happen or why it does, but the council somehow does. They always send a message to inform the one expecting… Since I live so out of the town Mary Sui had to come and inform me of their message." Amethyst said as she looked to the floor.

At first Jack was at a loss. So this was how little Mortis nuntius came to be, but what did this have to do with anything? But the more Jack thought on it, it slowly began to dawn on him just like how the sun rises over his lake. Oh… oh no.

"You… you can't be serious." Jack finally spoke up, the worry he was feeling causing the room to get ten degrees colder.

"I wish I wasn't." Amethyst said, her breath visible from how cold it was getting. "I wish I could be just telling you some sick joke! Unfortunately I'm not…"

If Amethyst hadn't been crying earlier she was now. Tears were streaming down her face as she stared at Jack and the winter spirit was once again at a loss for words. This plan he and Amethyst had on educating the other spirits about her kind had now just hit a detour; a _major_ detour.

"… You're pregnant?" Jack asked when he noticed he was making it snow in the kitchen.

Amethyst didn't respond, just continued to cry and Jack understood why. She was scared beyond belief; scared for Danny, for herself, and now for her unborn child. So many things were against her and it seemed the universe was out to get her.

Not saying a word, Jack pulled Amethyst into a hug they just stood there.

Jack wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into with being friends with Amethyst, but he knew that he had to do everything in his power to keep her and her family safe.

That much he knew he had to do.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

The Pole was relatively quiet North noticed. Well, quieter than its normal hustle and bustle but it still was strange. He would have gone to find out why this was happening but he was caught up in carving his ice that he just pushed it off for later.

But that wouldn't happen when a certain Pooka came into his office, without knocking.

"Oi, North!" Bunny said as he walked in. "I got to talk to ya."

Breaking one of his flying trains as he was chipping at it North let out a sigh. "Why does no one ever knock?"

"I'll knock next time, I promise, but we need to talk." Bunny said as he walked up to the taller man. "Have you seen Jack as of late?"

"Of course, was here this morning." North replied happily. "Help around Pole. Why do you ask?"

"I just have a bad feeling about something." Bunny said as he picked up one of North's cookies, it smelled like a snickerdoodle.

"What kind of bad feeling?" North asked, now intrigued.

"That Frostbite isn't telling us something. Normally the winter pest is freezing my ponds in the Warren ever week, but I haven't seen hide or hair of him for about a month."

Now that North thought about it, Jack had stopped his weekly visits before he started making the boy help around the Pole. That was another reason he made Jack come and help, the boy was distancing himself.

"I stopped by Tooth's place, she said the same thing. Jack's been avoid all of us." Bunny said as he made his way out of the Cossack's office.

"But why?" North asked as he followed. "Why would Jack do that?"

"I don't know, I was hoping that Manny could help." Bunny said as they made it to the Globe. "Maybe he knows where Snowflake is going off to."

"And do you think Manny will respond?" North asked. The Man in the Moon wasn't the chattiest of people and getting anything out of him was just as difficult as talking to Sandy. At the sandman was faster at responding than MiM.

"Uh, I think he already is trying to." Bunny said as he stared up at the skylight to see that the moon was out and already shooting out a moonbeam.

"Must be something important if Man in Moon is already sending message." North said but neither he nor Bunny would be ready for what they were about to see.

And what they were about to see would start a chain reaction unlike any other.

* * *

 **BUM BUM BUUUUUUM!**

 **What could Manny be showing them?**

 **ONLY I KNOW!  
MUWAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!**

 **Review please and as always,**

 **Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


End file.
